


Don't Forget The Things We Saw

by Keller0301



Category: Naruto
Genre: Asuma dated Kurenai but it didn't work out, Asuma is Naruto first bond, Asuma is bisexual, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kurenai isn't pregnant, Kyubi is a little shit, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Naruto's point of view, No Mirai, No Underage Sex, Not happy with Asuma's death, Sarutobi Asuma & Uzumaki Naruto's friendship, Sarutobi Asuma deserved better, Sarutobi Asuma didn't die, Sarutobi Asuma is a good friend, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keller0301/pseuds/Keller0301
Summary: This story is set three years prior "One True Love"
Relationships: Sarutobi Asuma & Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi Asuma/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	Don't Forget The Things We Saw

**Author's Note:**

> NO SEX IN THIS STORY. (I just wanted to say it lmao)
> 
> I just like Asuma and Naruto, they're my favorite characters. So I thought why not make something out of this ? 
> 
> This story is set three years prior "One True Love", which is only a few words long. So if you read it (not a lot of people did) the story is a dialogue between Asuma and Naruto before their wedding. 
> 
> In this AU, Asuma dated Kuronai but it didn't work out, so now they're basically best friend (so no Mirai.) 
> 
> Ages: 
> 
> Uzumaki Naruto: 16  
> Sarutobi Asuma: 31

He had been there, laid on his back surrounded by his former students: Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji. From afar, you could have thought that he was asleep, but he was not. It had started to rain, the water swept away Asuma’s dripping blood, as well as my tears. Was he dead? Was Asuma going to be another dear one that I would have to grieve for? No… Not him, please. I wasn’t ready for that kind of pain. I already had a taste of it, the darkness and the horrible pain of losing someone. When Sasuke had left the village, it was a bit like that. When Gaara had been abducted by Akatsuki, and almost died, I really thought my friend was gone, but fortunately he had not. Here, it was Asuma Sarutobi. We always shared a bond. Even before Iruka sensei. He had been the first one to be kind to me, and even though I hadn’t realized that when I was younger, now I could see it, I could feel it in my heart, the importance he had in my life. He couldn’t leave me like this. 

I walked toward the small group. Ino, who had also learnt medical ninjutsu with Sakura, was busy trying to heal Asuma’s wounds. I couldn’t help but think that Sakura would have been more efficient, of course she would have. She had been the student of the old Tsunade, who had the best healing powers in the world. I looked at Chouji, who was crying his eyes off. Chouji had always been sensitive and caring, and he loved his sensei. Shikamaru who had tried to be as strong as he could for the others, held Asuma’s hand in his. The man was in a really bad shape. Half of his face had been burnt as well as his right arm, and he seemed to have open wounds on his chest, though I couldn’t see anything.

By the time I reached them, Asuma had finished talking to his former students and he probably had asked Shikamaru for a cigarette, because the latter had rushed through his sensei’s pockets and had lit up the small tube of tabaco. Was he an idiot? Why did he agree to this?

_“What … what are you doing?”_

The words had come out of my mouth before I could stop them. Everyone had turned their faces back at me, except Ino who still desperately trying to help the Jonin. Asuma had also turned his face towards me. The blood ran along his chin and his right jaw. I hadn’t been able to help but to feel nauseous, there was so much blood. Despite this though, Asuma still found the strength to give me one of his perfect smile. He genuinely seemed to be happy to see that I was there.

_“Naru…to”_

Asuma had whispered my name so weakly … that I knew that he wouldn’t make it. Then, he coughed a huge among of blood. Fuck, what had happened to him? Asuma was one of the strongest Jonin of the village, he was the son of the third Hokage. He was far from being weak.

_“I… I…”_

_“Don’t talk Sensei, you need to save your strength.”_

Ino had unshaded tears in her eyes, which in a way confirmed that the situation was helpless, that her power weren’t strong enough not matter how hard she tried. I should have brought a medical team with me, instead of leaving in a hurry like this. As usual, I hadn’t thought with my head, as a shinobi should have done it. I had let myself be guided by my emotions.

I couldn’t help but feel powerless, as I watched my friend slowly dying. I wanted to scream at the world, and to pray Kami-same to take me instead of him. Asuma had always been more important than me, a major asset for the Village Hidden by Tree leaves. He always had been good to me, ever since I was a kid. I remember the first time I had seen him, I was about seven or eight years old. As usual, the third Hokage had come by my house to leave me an envelope with the money that I needed for food and stuff. Asuma had been with him that day. The Third had been in a hurry, so he had asked Asuma to stay with me for a while. We spent the day outside, which the Third had never done with me before. We had walked around the village while Asuma had told me stories about his different adventures. We ended the day with a big bowl of ramen at Ichiraku. He had been my first interaction with another ninja outside of the academy, and he had seemed to enjoy my company as much as I did, which was pretty rare at the time. He had been my first bond.

The memories of this day brought new tears in my eyes. I had crouched down next to Ino, to be as close to Asuma as it was possible.

_“Hey old man. You… You don’t look so good.”_

He laughed at that, of course he did, though I instantly regretted it because he coughed again. Ino had tried to put as much chakra in her medical technic as she could, but the blue light that came out of her hands wasn’t been as bright as it used to be earlier. Which meant that she was almost out of chakra.

_“Hey, hey, easy. Just breathe slowly Asuma…”_

His face was still turned toward me, his gaze locked on mine. I reached for his hand, trying to hold back my tears and to control my heartbeat. I tried to smile, but I could tell the he wasn’t buying any of it. He knew how much he meant to me, and if I could have gone back in time, I wished that I could have thanked him for every little things he ever did for me.

_“Don’t… don’t cry, little Naru…”_

That surname… last time I had heard it, was the night I came back to the village after my training with Jiraya, following my fight against Kakashi-sensei. He had come to my place and he had helped me clean it out. We had ordered food and talked until late at night. I’m pretty he hadn’t said a word, he had just listened, and smiled at every little things I had to say. He decided to leave around 2 in the morning, even though I had told him he could sleep on the couch. _“You’re sixteen now, not twelve, little Naru. You’re a bit too old for me to stay over the night.”_ He had said, and then just like that, he had left. The last time we had seen each other was during training, when he helped me with my wind chakra. That asshole never told me we were the same element. I'm sure he knew. He always knew everything. I wished we had more time together, I wanted more time with him. I wasn’t ready to lose him.

_“You… you’re not… alo..ne anymore, little Naru. You’re going … you’re going to be fine…”_

The man had squeezed my hand one more time, and then nothing. He had been about to take one last painful breath, but before he could I had put my hand on top of Ino’s who was still trying to heal him. Just like I had done with Chiyo before she died, I put my Chakra onto Ino’s technic.

_“YOU CAN’T DIE! YOUR HEAR ME?”_

His eyes had opened in surprise. I was now able to feel what Ino could feel, as though I was connected to her. Asuma was too hurt, his wounds too severe. He couldn’t be saved with regular healing jutsu. Ino had known that the moment she had put her hands on her former teacher, but still had wanted to try to do something anyway, and for that, I was grateful.

_“Na… Naruto, this is just too painful for him, we have to let him go.”_

Shikamaru had put his hand on my shoulder. My best friend was crying, and I could see his pain in his eyes, as well as in Ino’s and Chouji’s. The blond ninja had painfully tried to keep up with the insane amount of chakra that I put in her technic.

_“Naruto, you’re hurting Ino…”_

My eyes were locked in Asuma’s. I could feel his pain, but I refused to let go. I knew there was something that could still be done to save him.

I had blinked once, and at the second time, I opened my eyes in a different world. Before me stood big iron bars that formed some sort of jail door. I could see the terrifying yet familiar shadow of Kyubi, the Nineth Tails Beast.

_“Well well well… I thought you said you didn’t need me anymore.”_

Of course he hadn’t forgotten my last words. When I fought against Orochimaru a couple of weeks ago and hurt Sakura, I swore that I would never seek his help ever again. I guess I was wrong. I was ready to do anything to help Asuma.

_“Asuma is dying, he can’t be healed by regular medicine technics… I need your help.”_

The monster laughed for what it seemed hours. Fucking bastard.

_“And why should I care about this guy? He means nothing to me.”_

I felt pure anger grow inside of him, which made the big fox monster laugh even more.

_“Yes, get angry Naruto. Make us stronger”_

_“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”_

The monster stopped. My whole body had started shaking. I felt so angry and helpless. I had collapsed, my knees and palms on the wet floor.

_“I’m begging you. Please help him. I’ll do whatever you want”_

Kyubi stayed silent for a few seconds. His gaze on me, I didn’t need to look up. I could feel it.

_“Next time you’ll fight Akatsuki, let me take the ride. Unleash our true power. If you don’t, I’ll find a way to kill every person you ever cared for, including that Sarutobi guy. You hear me you weakling?”_

_“I will.”_

Once again, my mouth had opened before I could think about the deal. I didn’t really care, what mattered at that moment, was Asuma.

The beast had gotten up, and had passed one of his big hand between the bars of the jail door, he stopped his movement just in front of me, his hand had formed a fist.

_“Just touch my hand, it will give you a chakra coat similar to the one you have when you use my power. You’ll just have to put it on Asuma so he can heal.”_

I hadn’t had the time to say anything that I was back with the others.

_“Na…Naruto, are you okay? What’s going on?”_

Shikamaru and Chouji had backed down a little, because of the cloak chakra that had formed around me. Ino had been the only one who had stayed put.

_“It’s okay Ino, I got this.”_

She removed her hands from Asuma’chest, as I gathered the red chakra onto my hands and put it on Asuma, who now wore the Kyubi cloak. Everyone got quiet. The only thing I could hear was the sound of bubbles produced by the red chakra. Asuma had closed his eyes, and for a second, I really thought he had died. But then, the burns he had on his face started to heal.

We all stayed without saying a word, too busy praying and watching the coat. About half an hour later, Kyubi’s chakra had disappeared from Asuma’s body. The man had no more wounds from the combat he had lost. The only thing visible from it, was the blood that had dried on his face and on his flak jacket. Nonetheless, the Jonin still had his eyes closed.

_“Ino, can you feel his pulse?”_

_“Y.. Yeah, I’m on it”_

I was too scared to touch him again. I knew that Kyubi could be vicious and mean sometimes. Who knows what he could have done to Asuma or the others for that matter? Kyubi’s chakra was still inside of him, I didn’t want my chakra to react to it, just like it did when I fought against Sora. I didn’t want to hurt him. I stepped back a little so that Ino could have all the room she needed to examine Asuma. She put her head over her sensei, closed her eyes and listen. A second later, she rose up a little and put her shiny blue hands on Asuma.

_“He’s… asleep.”_

The blond girl turned her head over us, her eyes full of tears and a big smile on her face.

_“Guys! Asuma is alive!”_

In an instant, Chouji was on me. The big guy had wrapped his arms around me and gave me the biggest hug I have ever had. Shikamaru, who was usually quiet and sometimes a bit distant, joined the team hug, and a second later Ino did the same. The four of us stayed like that a moment, all laughing and sobbing at the same time. 

_“How.. how did you do this, Naruto?”_

I didn’t want to worry them with the conversation that I had with the fox beast, I’m pretty sure that Shikamaru was the only one who really knew about my special condition, I wasn’t sure about Choji and Ino. Plus, even though Asuma was now out of trouble, he still needed to be taken to a hospital. We were still too exposed out here, we could have been attacked again.

_“We’ll talk about this later. We need to go.”_

Ketetsu and Izumo took care of Asuma while Shikamaru helped Ino who had used most of her chakra. Chouji insisted on helping me as well, which I refused at first but then I got aware of how weak and tired I was. I guess I also had used most of my chakra even though Kyubi had done most of the job. We still had to worry about the two Akatsuki members, who probably wanted me in the first place. I needed to finish my training as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy chapter one? 
> 
> I want to know what you guys think! :) 
> 
> ps: I went to English school so I'm comfortable with writing/speaking English, but I'm still human and I still have a lot to learn, so if you seen any grammar mistakes, I'm deeply sorry and please let me know. 
> 
> I'll see you next time for chapter 2! 
> 
> (idk when because my main fanfic is and you give yourself away)
> 
> xoxo


End file.
